


You're My Only Reason

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songwriting, kisspering, this turned out longer than i expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>However, when he poured out every single feeling he had about Liam's puppy eyes and biceps and big heart and dorky brain, he didn't really think about the part where they spend weeks in the studio, alone, singing these lyrics to each other and perfecting the final song, together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Only Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: I don't own One Direction and this work is entirely fictional. Please do not share with anybody mentioned in this story :)
> 
> Lets just say the girlfriends don't exist in this world- or maybe they do- maybe they're off being fabulous and living a mirror-lilo relationship with each other. Oops.

*

 

"I honestly don't know how you do it, Lou. You're incredible!" Liam beams, eyes scanning over the lyrics sheet covered in Louis' scribbly handwriting in front of him.

Louis bites the inside of his cheek and smiles, suddenly finding his shoelaces terribly interesting. "So..you like it? It's okay, then?"

"Like it? I love it! I'm gonna text Julian right now actually- this is gonna be so fun to get started on." Liam says, pulling out his phone as he speaks, then reading back over the lyrics and smiling up at Louis, who's stomach does a funny little jump.

"I'm already thinking about it: it'll be quite chilled, not too much going on, and sweet guitar finger plucking- oh! You should sing the main chorus! You never give yourself enough solos so I'm going to make you do it now." Liam says all rather animatedly and in a rush.

"Really? I mean it's not that great and you or Zayn would probably be-"

"And!" Liam doesn't let him finish, "you never give yourself enough credit either."

Louis glares at him out of the corner of his eye and he actually feels his chest ache at the stupid sincere look on Liam's stupid adorable face, so he does the first thing he always does, dart his hand out to pinch Liam's nipple, "Bossy."

Liam lets out a squawk and bats his hand away, his eyes crinkling up into a giggle as he grips around Louis' wrists to prevent any further attacks.

Louis is grinning and his cheeks are hot and Liam can probably feel his pulse racing from where he's holding him but Louis still squirms- because wriggling is what he does.

"Hey, hey," Liam laughs again, tugging on Louis' wrists and only succeeding in pulling him closer so his balled up fists are practically on Liam's chest.

"I'm serious," he says, leaning in right close to Louis' ear, "they're genius, your lyrics. You deserve to have the main body of it."

Louis frowns and opens his mouth to say something, but Liam is moving away and as he does, ever so slightly- so gently it probably didn't even happen- his lips ghost over the corner of Louis' and Louis freezes, heart in his throat.

Did he just? Did Liam actually just?

But Liam must not have noticed because before he can say anything he's dropping Louis' wrists and smiling again, telling Louis he'll see him with Julian later to talk about the song.

And Louis just stands there like a lemon, the edge of his mouth almost tingling and his heart rate possibly stopped.

  
*

Liam seems to be in awe over Louis' latest lyrics, particularly after he'd had a bit of a go at Louis the previous week about trying to put "pretend feelings" into songs because it wouldn't work- whatever that meant.

So Louis had thought of the realest emotions he had within him, everything that made his heart skip and his mind obsess over and he came up with two things: a) the thought of Doncaster Rovers getting into the Championship and b) Liam Payne.

However, when he poured out every single feeling he had about Liam's stupid puppy brown eyes and stupid huge biceps and stupid big heart and dorky brain, he didn't really think as far as to the part where they spend weeks together in the studio alone, together, singing these lyrics to each other and perfecting the final song, together.

*

Liam's voice carries through the sound of the glass of the booth as Louis sits on the sofa on the other side, pretending to doodle the outline of another tattoo to add to his inner-arm collection and not to be close to insanity because of how beautiful every aspect of Liam is.

He sees Liam's reflection in the glass frown before taking on a different falsetto tone and repeating the line again:

_I'm not sure how you can't see_  
_how untouchable you are_  
_and how it's killing me_  
_and how I've fallen so far_  
_so far into this_  
_this feeling of desperation_  
_desperation for your kiss_

Louis puts his chin on his knees and swallows, ready to go ahead and fake napping when Liam knocks on the glass and beckons him over.

"Louis I can't get this bit. I can't get a melody to fit." Liam says, scarily close to a whine.

"Don't look at me! You're the melody man," Louis holds his hands up and Liam actually pouts. He pouts his obscene pink lips and Louis can't /not/ stare.

"Okay," Louis says, defeated, "I'll give it ago but I don't think my voice is really right for it, you know?"

"Please have a go, you can hit notes and sing with textures that no one else can," Liam insists, placing the headphones over Louis' ears for him and readjusting the microphone.

He gives Louis a far too cute thumbs up before Louis sighs and gets on with it.

_I'm not sure how you can't see_  
_how untouchable you are_  
_and how it's killing me_

His voice quivers on the final _me_ and he tries to brush it off, taking off the headphones and stopping the recording. "Look, Payno, I did tell you…"

Liam just claps his hands together, far more excitable than Louis can comprehend and grins, "We are definitely keeping that one."

Louis rolls his eyes at the same time Liam steps forward to adjust the headphones around Louis' neck, stepping up close to try and untangle them.

"Cheers," Louis mumbles and Liam hums in acknowledgment as he's stepping back and, okay, Louis definitely felt those vibrations against the corner of his mouth. He was _not_ imagining that.

Liam just smiles at him and turns the lyric page, and Louis screws up concentrating on everything for the rest of the session.

*

They've practically got the song down now- all they've got left is to show it to the other lads and assign everyone parts.

Louis and Liam are sitting on the carpet of the bus, legs tangled and the well-worn notebook between their laps, when Liam tilts his head.

"You know I think we should make this a single," he blinks hopefully at Louis.

"I think that Beckham should be single but that's probably not feasible." Louis retorts at Liam laughs, all warm and genuine.

"How did you even come up with it?" he asks.

"Well, it's not that I've got anything against Posh in particular-"

"No you div, the song!" Liam says, laughing a little harder and making Louis' chest squeeze a little tighter.

"Oh. I just did what you told me to." he shrugs.

"Louis Tomlinson doing what he's told! I'd like to see that!" Liam feigns shock which, really, is appalling acting but somehow Louis still finds it horribly endearing.

"For real, Leeeem. I just put genuine emotions down on paper, like you said, and the rest just sort of came with it." Louis shrugs again, desperately trying to play it off.

"But where did all these feelings come from, Tommo? Because they didn't come out of nowhere that's for sure."

"I just, I don't know. It's easier when inspiration is right in front of you all the time."

Liam looks at him curiously and Louis averts his eyes. "Inspiration like a person?"

"I guess?" Louis asks barely before Liam asks: "Then who?"

"Oi, mind your own business." Louis grins, slapping Liam's leg.

"Ooh do I know them?" Liam continues.

"No. Piss off." Louis says, putting his open palm across Liam's face and physically pushing him away, barely flinching when he feels Liam poke his tongue out to lick at his hand.

"Come on Louis, tell meeee!" Liam's voice is all muffled and Louis can't stop his smile from spreading across his face.

"Okay," he resigns, "okay. It's…" he leans in close to Liam's ear much like how Liam generally whispers to him.

"…still none of your business." he tells him with a wicked grin and a poke to Liam's ribs. But before Louis even has had a chance to pull away Liam's large hands are cupping his face and there is a soft mouth on his. Liam's.

Holy shit Liam is kissing him.

And Louis is frozen.

Liam pulls back, looking so crestfallen it shatters Louis' heart a little.

"I'm sorry. I just-" Liam begins, removing his hands from Louis' face.

Louis suddenly wakes up and makes a quick grasp for Liam's wrists, bringing his attention back to Louis and tugs him closer to kiss him again and, god, it's enough to make Louis' chest want to explode.

"Really?" Louis asks, lips still against Liam's.

"Yeah." Liam breathes out.

"This is exactly the sort of inspiration I was talking about." Louis says and he feels Liam smile, bringing him that millimetre back to kiss.

"We've got work to do." Louis puts a hand on Liam's upper arm, and wow, what a great part of his body and it takes about a half a second of Liam laughing before he is too.

"Tommo? Worried about work?" he asks incredulously.

"Shut up." Louis lilts and Liam kisses him again, and Louis can already work out the inspiration for his next song.

*

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
